To be a Vampire
by Dr.otaku50
Summary: this is a fanfic of a fanfic in essence so all credit for the idea goes to Dan Howell. if you have read the amazing book is not on fire then you will know the fanfiction 'the urge', this is a continuation of it and what I think should happen. it's basically about Dan and Phil being vampires and is sort of from Dan's point of view. sorry about the rubbish summary - hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

To be a vampire (The Urge continued)

now sitting fully upright Dan's eyes seemed to glow in the warm light of his room. The once hazel irises full of heat were now cold and icy, not unlike Phil's but with an extra hint of malice shining through. Thoughts rushed through his head but many were insignificant compared to the one which outshone the rest and created a deep pain in his upper lip, drawing blood on his lower. It was a powerful urge, one that made him whimper at the thought – he was hungry, hungry for blood. Curling back his upper lip, fully releasing his gleaming fangs, Dan looked to Phil for help, however, being as inexperienced as each other, Phil just shook his head.

The urges began to grow within the both of them and Dan began to lose self-control, the only thought in his messed up brain was 'feed'. Dan had to feed, now! As the pangs of hunger grew ever more powerful in his stomach he could no longer take it and rose slowly in order to try and control his urges. Snarling, he dribbled on his t-shirt and walked over to the door, turning the handle cautiously, afraid of his new strengths. Despite his attempts it broke and Phil watched with curiosity. However, Phil needn't watch any longer as Dan sped down the stairs and out onto the London streets.

Dan glanced around furiously, taking in the variety of people and noticing how appetizing their flesh looked and realizing how easy it would be just to take a person. No one would notice, there were too many people around to notice a single missing. These gory thoughts plagued his mind like a disease, if he were still human these thoughts would have never even touched his brain so it was indeed much like a disease, and not a very pleasant one at that. These thoughts stuck until the perfect meal around, he waited, sniffing the air like a maniac, his eyes wide. By the time the victim walked by, people were giving him a very wide berth – he must have looked like a complete psychopath – he probably was a psychopath in human terms. As he was sniffing the air, obviously it was the smell that hit him first, not the appearance. The once pungent aroma of blood was now a sweet smelling scent that made his mouth water.

Suddenly he felt his feet move towards the target, a young girl in her twenties, picking up the pace as he gained distance. He was panting now, whether with excitement or hunger, he did not have time to decide as the girl turned sharply down an alleyway, her black hair flowing behind her in the light breeze. This was Dan's opportunity, probably the best one he had as there was no one in the vicinity to witness him rip her throat out. _No!_ he thought to himself, he was letting his hunger get the better of him, it was not good to think such things, he would be subtler about it. To his advantage Dan's newly acquired silence meant the girl had not noticed him yet, which allowed him to creep up on her. He stayed light on his feet, his eyes blazing and fangs out in the open, before reaching out a single pale hand.

His hand moved like a lightning flash, flipping the girl over and grasping her throat tightly, slowly eking the life out of her. The girl's eyes widened in horror and she writhed in terror or pain. A feral snarl escaped Dan's lips and he thrust his jaw into her neck, piercing the soft flesh and drawing blood which then dripped onto his tongue, sending a warm sensation to his brain. Dan shivered with pleasure and lapped up yet more of that red, sticky liquid, he just couldn't stop himself. Part of him though, began to question what he was doing; would this lose him his humanity? Was this right? Of course, it had to be, it was his new way of life, without this blood Dan would die. Slowly regaining his thought process, he pulled away from his victim, licking his lips to scrape up the tasty remnants left on his face.

The girl then began to groan in pain and he whipped his pale face towards her, gazing over her limp form. Deciding out of his good will and kindness, he kicked her barely alive body away from him. It would be a justice to kill her but he felt his human-self creating a will to let her live no matter the cost. Dan then proceeded to take two steps towards the girl, his once clumsy gait now graceful and clean, an aspect that Dan should not humanly possess, although he was no longer human, so he did. The girl whimpered in fear as he stood over her, "A-a-are y-you d-Dan h-h-Howell, err, y-youtuber?" Dan's eyes widened in shock, a fan, he could not believe his bad luck, something that unfortunately had not changed since his transformation. Both he and Phil had been cursed with bad luck since birth and it was that bad luck which had landed him in this situation in the first place, in particular, Phil's bad luck.

Returning back to his current situation, he stared at the girl with those brown eyes of his and the girl's bright green eyes stared back, watering slightly. Then Dan found himself doing something that his old self would have never had done, he reached down slowly and placed a finger on her lips, "Wait here." He whispered, before walking over to the opposite wall and placing his hands on it, fingers spread out. What was he doing, playing about like this, if you could even call this playing? It just wasn't right, or humane, but _he_ wasn't human anymore. Dan had to keep reminding himself of that fact or he may just label himself a monster. _Monster,_ that single word reverberated in his head and reminded him of his fate. Tears began to fall from his lifeless eyes and he banged his head against the stone cold wall in grief, drawing painless blood from his forehead with every smash. Eventually, Dan stopped his actions and fell to the floor, weeping and snivelling as he went, before curling up into a sad little ball and falling asleep in a puddle of his own blood and tears…


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I didn't update quicker, I was really busy with school and stuff last week. I'm going to try and update every Sunday from now on but I can't guarantee that it will be regular. sorry it's so short. enjoy!**

Morning approached with a solemn air, the sky was a dull grey colour and there were hints of rain in the air and Dan was sitting upright staring into empty space thinking over the recent events. It still haunted him, his first feeding, and he just couldn't get it out of his head that he nearly killed that innocent girl. That girl had probably wished for a long time that she could meet him and her first encounter had been a near death one, Dan didn't want that on his conscience. Anyway how was he supposed to film anything anymore, the whole world thought Phil was dead? Who knows, anyway he realised that he should get going, Phil would probably worry and despite the shade of the high alley walls, the sunlight was uncomfortable. Bracing his hand on the wall behind him, he hauled his tired body up, brushed the dirt off his jeans and jacket before making his way back to the apartment.

He didn't bother alerting Phil that he was home, instead he just made his way up the steps and slammed the living room door open and falling onto the sofa releasing a long sigh. Dan closed his eyes for a few minutes and found himself drifting off, but then never actually did as he heard a loud crash from Phil's room. Assuming something was terribly wrong, he raced to the source of the noise, almost falling through the door in a blind panic. However, after looking up for a brief moment he noticed that Phil had just fallen out of bed and was now on the floor looking rather confused. Phil saw Dan's worried face, smiled and laughed, "I'm okay, I was dreaming and when I woke up I was on the floor! This can definitely go on a new video, hey?". What on earth was Phil rambling on about? How could he make a new video? The entire world thought he was dead for starters and how would he explain that. 'Oh hi guys, I died and then I came back to life as a vampire, before turning Dan into one!'. It sounded ridiculous just thinking about it. "Are you crazy Phil?!" Dan shouted in disbelief, "You can't just randomly come back to life, things like that don't happen in the minds of ordinary people. And do you really want some scientists to begin taking tests on you, since you're like the first person to reincarnate besides a few myths!?" Phil just continued staring at Dan with those cute blue eyes of his, almost like he was trying to grieve without actually having to grieve. Dan looked away quickly, he hated to see his best friend in such a condition, it pained him like someone stabbing him deep into his cold, black heart. He stood up and turned around, facing the door and walked out of Phil's bedroom his shoulders sagging.

However, Dan did not return to his room, instead he walked down his apartment stairs for the second time today and exited his house. The London streets were in the rush hour of lunchtime and many people bumped into him, not giving a second thought about their actions. Dan didn't care though; he had lived in London long enough to know that things as trivial as general courtesy were thrown out of the window on the streets. He suddenly remembered a video that he made in 2012 named 'what not to do in town', I guess he should add to the list 'don't suck the blood of innocent passer-by's' but that would just be contradictive as he had to do that. As he was lost in his train of thought he hadn't noticed that he had subconsciously reached his destination, a small branch of the Co-op that was tucked away to the side and had automatic doors which he regularly ran into (in his old life anyway).

The doors slid open and he walked inside, instantly going down the cereal aisle as Phil had finished off his earlier in the week and Dan hadn't had time to fetch any. It was weird, walking down this aisle, it almost felt nostalgic but all it really did was bring back that one memory again. _Phil was lying on the cobblestone pavement, his arms outstretched, his hands swimming in pools of blood._ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he grabbed a box of cereal and took it to the counter, not looking where he was going and almost dropping the items as he walked headlong into a girl. Tilting his head upwards slightly, he tried to apologize but he only managed a few broken stutters. "s-s-s-sorry, I err…" Dan left it hanging as he didn't want the current situation to become even more awkward than it already was. Combing his fingers through his hair, he looked straight at the girl to properly apologize, gazing over her features to try and avert his gaze, she had long black hair that flew around her head every time the door opened, a pale face and small lips and bright green eyes that could almost be neon. His mind flashed back and he stumbled, clutching at his face – _it was her_ – the girl from the alleyway, the girl whom he had fed on, the girl he had left to die. Then Dan actually did drop his things, sprinting from the shop and skidding to a halt just by the door, his back on the window. Call him a coward but he never wanted to see her again, it just sent a horrible emotion to his brain that he just couldn't describe and reminded him that life was never to be normal again. Call it selfish but there was only one other person who understood and how could he care for someone who wouldn't ever be able to return the care. He looked at the floor and was about to go home empty handed when a small hand gripped at his arm.

"Don't leave" it was the girl, the girl with dark hair and timid green eyes, he didn't know her name so labelled her as that so he couldn't forget his crime. Dan spun around slowly on his heel and looked at the girl with curious eyes her face made of stone. It was a huge comparison compared to their first meeting as the thing he remembered clearest was her eyes, wide open in fear. The girl continued to speak in a low voice, "You were my idol and…" her voice shook with emotion and her eyes began to water and Dan was terrified that she hated him for what he had done to her, well she was completely entitled to hate him as she could have died. Continuing, she said, "…you'll always be my idol." She gulped, "And even though you are… are a _vampire_ …" she whispered that single word so only Dan himself could hear.

Dan wasn't too sure how to respond to the girl and merely looked at his feet before mumbling, "you need to come with me." And then turning in the direction of his apartment, briskly walking off he felt the same familiar grip of the girl, he turned around slowly and looked at her. She looked straight back and said "by the way you can call me 'Yoyo'." She smiled and Dan felt the world collapse around him…

 **btw the girl and Dan are not going to get together don't panic phan shippers!**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back was a strange experience for Dan as he felt as if he was both in and out of reality, ever since he had become a vampire he found himself feeling disconnected from the world, even more than before. It was as if someone had put headphones over his ears and a slightly opaque blindfold over his eyes, therefore creating a slightly distorted perspective on the world around him. It was an odd angle and it made him feel odd since many of the people in the streets didn't matter as it was, but at the moment he felt as the entire world spun around him (not in a selfish way, but in an oppressive way).

Back to where we were at, which in Dan's case was halfway down the street with Yoyo tailing behind smiling as if the world was having a huge party just for her (which unfortunately was not the case). Dan didn't understand why she was constantly happy, I mean there are so many things wrong with the world and she didn't seem to be bothered by them – she probably wasn't even a vegetarian – well, Dan wasn't but that isn't the point. Her stride was also very casual and upright, unlike Dan's slouch which would one day give him back problems, she always had her back straight and chin up. Dan wondered if she had gone to a really pretentious school from some posh nearby town, sometimes he felt that he cared too much about those insignificant things in life. Suddenly realising that his mind was wandering again, he let up his pace and fell back to join Yoyo, who, being a human, had a much slower pace than him. However, once he strolled beside her, he tried to keep his distance to avoid people assuming they were 'going out'. Dan hated how humans liked to assume things based on your appearance, it was extremely judgmental and often inaccurate (well this was a very judgmental society that they lived in).

It was quite a way to their apartment so Dan decided that it would be a good idea to attempt normal, social conversation, but as he was Dan Howell his would prove to be a monumental challenge for him. Thinking for a conversation starter, Dan noticed that it had begun to rain – a lot – and then finally realising that he wasn't wearing a coat. "Goddamnit!" he cursed under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, it seemed that he cursed rather loud and she turned to look at him with a look of surprise on her face. "You don't have a coat with you?" he exhaled deeply and looked away.

"No I don't is that a problem?" he tried not to laugh as he realised how ridiculous he sounded.

"I was just being a concerned friend, I mean we are friends now, right?" she giggled nervously,

"I don't exactly have friends…" he scowled and realised how much he sounded like Sherlock Holmes right now and ended up laughing awkwardly. Luckily, she laughed with him and commented on his Sherlock similarity, before handing him a withered looking black umbrella. Dan was about to protest and say that he wasn't Mycroft but instead muttered an awkward "Thanks." Before accepting the token of friendship. Putting the brolly up, he pulled Yoyo closer to him so that they were both beneath it, having to bend down due to his great height.

The rain continued to pour, merciless and yet typical British weather, but somehow created a soothing atmosphere as it meant the blood in the alleyway would become nothing more than a substance in the sewers that no-body cared about. Dan felt his expensive boots let in some of the water as he stepped in a rather large puddle right outside his and Phil's apartment, causing him to wince at the sudden cold sensation which had now surrounded his foot. Dan wanted to alleviate it quickly, so burst inside, flopping on the mat laughing. Yoyo was laughing too as the sight of Dan on the mat was too much to bear.

As all of this was happening, Phil was just waking up from a recent nap and upon hearing the commotion downstairs, followed the noise and descended down the carpeted steps in order to greet his best friend and the new arrival. Dan, with his extra sensitive hearing heard this and paused his laughter, motioning for Yoyo to be quiet so he too could greet his friend. Dan looked up at the staircase for a few seconds before noticing the familiar black hair and smile descending towards them. "Hey." Phil said, grinning as broadly as he used to before the accident, and causing Dan to follow suite. Both of their smiles were accompanied with gleaming fangs which protruded slightly from their pale lips, Phil suddenly noticing the girl on the hallway, looked away quickly trying to hide his one feature that truly defined him as a vampire, his fangs. Yoyo, picking up on this, quickly said, "I know." Before looking to Dan for assistance. Dan then briefly explained everything that had happened and spoke so fast that it was almost impossible for Phil to even understand what he was saying. However, thanks to his supernatural hearing, he could just make the words out.

Phil's face began to contort into an expression mixed with both surprise and shock as Dan's tale unfolded. Dan realised with a pang of guilt that Phil was afraid, he was scared of what his friend had become, of what he had done. Once his tale had finished him and his friend exchanged glances and he began to make his way up the stairs, Yoyo made to follow them but Dan put a hand out. "Wait here, Phil and I have some business to attend to, I will collect you when we have finished." He tried to keep his voice at a steady pitch but he was angry at Phil for judging him in such a way and near the end of the sentence, he felt a growl creep into his voice, but managed to contain it by staring at the floor near Phil's feet. Looking away from Dan, Phil motioned upstairs and they both ascended the stairs swiftly.

The door creaked open as they both entered the lounge, before making their way to the table and sitting down on their favourite dining chairs, the legs squeaking as they were dragged across the floor. They then sat down in synchronization, Dan's elbows then resting on the shiny table surface, his head held in his hands. Even though he could not see, Dan felt Phil's gaze upon him, Phil's cold, blue eyes boring into his blackened soul and examining every wrong that he had ever done. Despite this knowledge, Dan could not bring himself to look up from his hands and face Phil and whatever argument was to come.

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed an age, before Phil finally spoke, "What do you think you were doing?" his voice was angry and full of fear. Dan could comprehend the reasoning behind the anger towards himself, but the fear just seemed uncalled for, Phil too would have to drink blood he just seemed to be less affected by the hunger, it was probably because when he had turned Dan into a vampire he drank a small amount at the same time. However, this meant that he would be affected soon and would have to face up to it at some point in the near future. All of these thoughts that currently whizzed around Dan's brain took up a few extra seconds of time and Dan could sense Phil becoming frustrated with him, so decided to finally lift up his head from his hands. He looked up at Phil, staring at the cold, blue pools which in turn stared at his hazel, brown puddles and penetrated his bones and sinews. Dan eventually mustered enough willpower to reply to the hate infused question and made sure to raise his voice slightly in order to make sure that his point was taken seriously, "Because I had too. I was weak okay! I had to feed or I would die, how would you feel if you saw _me_ die?" Phil looked away briefly with a dark look to his face, a shadow outlining his defined facial features. "At least if you died you will still be retaining your humanity." His voice was bland and void of emotion. Dan stared more intently before saying, "Was it you who saw your friend die? No. Was it you who was forced to be a monster? No. So you tell me about retaining humanity then? We _can't_ retain it, we are no longer human, you have to understand that Philip!" His fingernails dug into his palms due to his clenched wrists and Phil's eyes widened in shock at the use of his birth name, but before he could say anything in retaliation Dan continued. " _You_ were the one who transformed _me_ into _this_!" as he said this, he gestured to himself with his hands and bared his fangs in a pained grimace. "Just, try to understand…"

"I just can't, Dan…" his voice grew quiet and he averted his eyes, looking at the wall. "You see, I lo… it doesn't matter, forget it. I'm sorry for causing such a stupid argument." Dan was taken aback slightly that Phil had given up so easily in a fight, but decided to leave the matter. Although something was nagging him, what was is that Phil had been about to say to him?


	4. Chapter 4

The day was soon drawing to a close, the light filtering through the window had now been reduced to a glimmer on the windowsill and without the lights on in Dan and Phil's apartment, the room was ever duller. To add to this atmosphere, the mood was pretty down as well. At the dining table, reading a book, was Yoyo, who had donned a rather sullen look. Dan was sitting opposite her with his head held in his hands, for he felt a shame that travelled far deeper than his soul and poisoned his broken mind. Phil, however was nowhere to be seen, presumably he had gone outside much like Dan had done so in the last two days (doing so seemed to clear his head, so Dan couldn't blame him).

While sitting at the table, Dan found himself becoming absorbed in his thoughts and began to relive his last video recording in his head.

 _It was the day before Phil's funeral and Dan was growing anxious, he hadn't been himself in the past few weeks after the sudden and unexpected death of his friend. Dan felt that he needed an escape from reality, he needed to leave the real world and return to his domain on the internet. Suddenly he had a solution, he looked around his room, and upon spotting his recording equipment he walked over to collect it. Bundling it up in his arms, like you would cradle a baby, he returned to the position on his bed and set it all up, making sure that the camera lens was in the right position. Getting the set up correct was very important for the quality of the video and with his mind in its current grieving state, it gave him something to do._

 _Soon enough, the camera was set up and Dan opted for a position directly in front of the camera, but with the lights slightly dimmer than usual, this was partly due to the fact that he still had tear remnants left in his eyes and didn't want the bright light to reveal them. He was almost ready, but before he could record he needed to mentally prepare himself as he was going to be talking about a moment which he did not want to relive any time soon._

 _Dragging his hands down his face, Dan let out a long sigh of frustration. So many pent up emotions were piling high inside him and the last thing he wanted to do was cry on camera for all of the internet to see. Well, he could edit it out but this was the sort of thing that he would only be able to muster the courage to record/talk about once, so maybe crying on camera would be inevitable. Pushing such thoughts aside, he turned the camera on and began to record. "Hello Internet!" Even as he said the familiar introduction it sounded too cheery, it reminded him too much of the life he had been left behind on the street. Continuing, but with an even more morbid attitude to his words, he said "If you've been wondering… where I've been… these last few weeks…" His words were broken and shaky "Well, I'm about to explain…" Tears began to roll down his cheeks and despite all of his efforts to not cry, he had ended up doing so anyway. "…You see, Phil… was involved in…" He choked on his words, he just could not muster enough willpower to say it. More tears dripped down his face, falling into his slightly open mouth and sending a salty taste through his taste buds. He was trying so hard to continue the video, but his emotional state would only allow him to say one more sentence, "In… an accident… and, is no longer with us…" Dan was now a sobbing mess and consequently had to reach over with a shaky arm to turn off the camera. He decided he would edit it later as he needed some time alone in his room._

A loud sound from the kitchen jolted him from his minor flash back and he looked up quickly, startled. "Phil?" Dan said in a sudden confused daze, before remembering that Phil was roaming London trying to cool off some steam from the previous hours. He then corrected himself and said, "Yoyo?" looking around frantically, suddenly worrying about whether she was safe or not (not that any threat other than himself had cropped up as of late). His eyes roamed around for a few seconds before resting on a rather flustered Yoyo, her hands were outstretched and a pile of broken glass was now on the floor. He flashed her a questioning gaze and she replied with a guilty one, "I… sort of broke it…" She giggled slightly, not unlike he and Phil had done when they were high off sharpie fumes. He waved his hand and said, "It doesn't matter. Phil breaks things all the time." At the accidental mention of Phil's name, the atmosphere in the room instantly turned rather sour, the previous events had clearly not gone down well with Yoyo. Even though she was downstairs at the time, she must have caught the general gist of what was going on, especially because they had raised their voices louder than wanted. "Erm… do you want some tea?" Yoyo smiled weakly, trying to lift the mood from its current position in the drain, unfortunately it was futile as Dan declined.

Soon enough the moon was up in the sky and the air was cold, Dan and Yoyo had decided to watch a film, Dan let Yoyo choose as she was the guest and offered her the spare room to stay. She gladly accepted and took a short trip to her house to gather her essential things, luckily for Dan she didn't live too far away so he wasn't left alone too long. These days he became very distracted when he was left alone, even though Phil had returned to him, things just never felt like they did before (the good ol' days, as he liked to call them). As soon as Yoyo had returned, Dan found himself wondering what had happened to his friend, he had been gone for at least 3 hours (not that he was counting or anything), it was starting to worry him slightly.

Acting on instinct, he walked up to Yoyo as she returned from unpacking her things, she frowned a little due to the concerned look on his face. Dan then spoke, "Did you bump into Phil on your little trip out at all? I'm a bit concerned considering the recent events etcetera." Yoyo's brow furled

"No, sorry" she sounded truly sincere, although that did not reassure Dan in the slightest bit. Where could he be? Well, for all Dan could know, Phil could merely be staying at a hotel for the night, he did seem rather mad when he left their apartment… however he didn't take any money. Phil could still be safe somewhere, somewhere in the capital city of England, but as the minutes ticked by Dan began to grow frustrated.

Yet another hour passed and Dan had given in, it was nearly midnight, yet there was still no sight of Phil. He stood up from the sofa suddenly, knocking the TV remote onto the floor, consequently startling Yoyo. "Hey!" She cried, before picking the handset up and replacing the batteries which had fallen out when it fell. She glared at him with annoyance but then saw the pained frown on his face and dropped her gaze. Dan began to speak, "I'm going to find him, you stay here." At this statement, Yoyo began to rise with anger, her fists were in a ball and her face was flushed, "I am not leaving you to go out on a jolly old wandering! You better take me with you or… or…." Her voice trailed off and she sank back into the sofa, suddenly very self-conscious. "or I don't know…" Yoyo hung her head and pulled her legs underneath her, about to reach for the handset again to switch on the TV, but Dan stopped her. "Fine, you can come – but find some dark clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

The door shut with a satisfying 'clack' behind the two black clad figures as they stepped out into the night. It was roughly midnight, so no one was out on the streets, leaving the entirety of London for Yoyo and Dan to explore. Dan's heavy boots tip tapped on the pavement as he walked, his tall frame towering over Yoyo's petite form which walked beside him, a second step in her stride.

Dan's head was a mess, every extra minute Phil was missing, his anxiety levels rose dramatically. Phil was like his other half, whenever they went to events, they were never to be seen apart. However, in this past week, Dan felt as if their friendship hung on a thin tight rope, thin enough, that with one slip it would be lost forever. If only it weren't for this goddamn monster inside of them. He paused in the middle of the empty road letting his thoughts overflow within him. Yoyo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder her face somewhere between a smile and a grimace. "You really need to stop overthinking things. It is not doing you any good. Come on we need to find Phil, get your head out of the clouds and focus on the present. Not the past or the future, the here and now!" He took those words to heart and they fled deeper into the heart of the city. Not just the heart seen by mere mortals, but the darkened streets infested with supernatural beings.

With the moon illuminating a small opening in the side of a rundown pub, Dan inspected the brickwork, hoping for a loose one which would create a gap big enough for the two of them to climb through. While doing this, he had a puzzled Yoyo by his side asking many pointless questions. "So, is he in there then? How do you know? What are you doing? (etc.)" And Dan was beginning to lose his patience. "SHUT UP!" he roared, spittle flying everywhere and his fangs unsheathing. Yoyo recoiled into what could have been a ball, her face contorted with a kind of fear Dan had only seen once. It was a fear of him. Instantly realising his mistake, he quickly turned his back and continued to search for a way to get through. However, in his fit of emotions he punched the wall and the sneak approach flew out of the window. Bricks came crashing down, sending dust into the air and making Yoyo cough. She shot him a quizzical glance which he replied with "I can smell him." Blunt, but settled her queries and enabled her to shut up.

Cautiously clambering inside, Dan's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. All the lights were off and a fusty smell lingered in the air, making him think of dead bodies. Unfortunately, this sent his mind down a long spiral of endless existential crisis. Luckily, Yoyo's voice snapped him out of it, "Erm, I'm sort of blind over here. I know your dodgy eyes can probably see but y'know I'm sort of mortal and human." A realisation slapped Dan in the face as she said that and he zipped over in a mere second, clasping his hand over her mouth. "SSSH!" He hissed in her ear, "I can smell other supernatural beings, don't announce such things so freely." His heart was racing and he could hear Yoyo's too. It thumped against his hollow chest in a fit of anxiety, matching Yoyo's almost exactly. However, his was a silent beat and hers would be heard by the other vampires. They were in a very bad situation. Despite Phil being there, he was clearly not alone. To Dan it smelt like about twenty other vampires occupied the room at the back along with Phil. So, of course he instantly assumed that Phil had been kidnapped. Only stepping through that door would prove him right or wrong.

The floorboards creaked with every step Dan took, no matter how lightly he tried to tread with his extra vampire abilities. Along with every single of his own creaky steps, Yoyo, being human, her every step sounded like an earthquake to his ears. A continuous creaking was the only audible sound in the room, although it may have seemed like that because of how quiet is was in general.

The door was now within reach although it seemed like it had taken an age to get there, and the thought of opening it terrified Dan more than anything that had happened so far. Holding his breath, he reached out a hand and twisted the handle, it squeaked horribly loud. It opened and Dan stepped inside.

Hissing was all he could hear, a malevolent and violent hissing, accompanied by what seemed like a thousand gleaming white teeth. "Yoyo!" He cried warningly reaching out backwards to check she was there and backing up slowly. Dan was now faced with around ten angry vampires and as he glanced to their right, a frightened looking Phil. Upon seeing Phil, he almost smiled but his fear was the dominant emotion and he continued to back out of the room. _"You're a coward"_ Voices in his head started beating him up for backing away from his friend. _"You're selfish and useless",_ He shook his head, _"Useless! Coward!",_ "SHUT UP AND STOP IT!" he screamed, putting his hands over his ears and grimacing painfully. The onslaught of vampires flinched at his shouting and suddenly a blur sped by in the corner of his vision.

"RAAARGH!" It was Yoyo, she was running towards the vampires, a broken chair in her arms and shouting a ridiculous battle cry. It looked so stupid it could have almost been in a cartoon. She lifted the chair high above her head with some unknown strength and swung it at the three front vampires. It connected with two but a rather muscly one in the middle with spiky blue hair (Very badly dyed) leaped straight over her head and punched her in the back. She was sent sprawling, flailing madly as she hit the ground with a bone cracking sound. _How hard had he punched her?_ Dan's mind was racing and his vision was blurry with panicked tears. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He ducked and ran forwards purely on a newfound vampire instinct, his fangs unsheathing. He swung with his fist at the nearest vampire, missing by a million miles and falling forward into the wall. Seems his clumsiness wasn't completely gone after all.

As he fell, his arms were behind him which left him completely open to the lead vampire with weird blue hair, and was his downfall as the leader grabbed him and spun him round, flinging him across the room and straight through the weak brick wall. Everything then went black.


End file.
